FTL Newsfeed Wiki:Point of view
FTL Newsfeed Wiki is written from several points of view (POV). In-universe FTL Newsfeed Wiki's primary point of view is that of a character inside the show’s fictional universe. In-universe articles should be written as if the described person, object, or event actually existed or occurred, exactly like in a normal encyclopaedia, but with an omniscient writer. Use: :"... Madeleine Clarke is the President of the North American Union…" instead of: :"... Madeleine Clarke was the President of the fictional North American Union in the Sci-fi Channel series FTL Newsfeed..." Tense To create consistency among articles, it is important that they are written from a single perspective. In-universe articles should be written as if they are being read at a point in time just after the series ended, in January 2147. Articles should be written in a tense appropriate to the subject matter; as a rule of thumb the present tense should be used to describe people who are still alive or active at the end of 2146, or events which are still taking place. The past tense should be used to describe people who have died or who are no longer active, and events which took place prior to January 2146. People should be considered alive or active unless explicit mentioned otherwise. Articles about concepts which can be considered "eternal" should be written in the present tense. Some examples of how tense should be used for in-universe articles: "Madeleine Clarke is the President of the North American Union." "Julian Matthews was the Attorney General of the North American Union until his death in November 2143." "The 2142 Moonbase Noriega attack occurred on 29 October 2142, when a sabotaged fusion reactor exploded at the Noriega moonbase, killing 176 people and destroying 611 clones." "Mars is the fourth planet of the Sol System." The tense that should be used is simple past tense. Usage of the conditional is incorrect, such as: :"Later, Kyle Swann would be arrested and put on trial for these crimes.” This sentence should be written as: :"Later, Kyle Swann was arrested and put on trial for these crimes.” Conflicts in valid resources If there are subjects that have conflicting references in the series, for example continuity errors, you should include all the given information and add a background note explaining that there is a conflict. Production point of view The production or "real world" point of view applies to articles about the FTL Newsfeed production (including articles on cast and crew members, or about the series itself), which naturally are not part of the FTL Newsfeed universe. All such articles should include the template at the top. Tense can vary depending on whether the information is current or historical depending on the current year, and should be kept current as far as possible. Some examples of how tense should be used for production articles: :"Isaac Asimov (1920 - 1992) was a noted 20th century science-fiction author who wrote or edited more than five hundred books on almost every subject." :"Laurence van Cott Niven (b. 1938) is a multi-award winning 20th century science-fiction author." :"FTL Newsfeed was a science-fiction series shown on the Sci-Fi Channel from 1992 to 1996." Maintenance pages Articles concerning the functioning of FTL Newsfeed Wiki fall outside of either point of view. These include the Main Page, pages in "FTL Newsfeed Wiki:", "Template:", "Help:" and "User:" namespaces, and all talk pages. Related pages * Cite your sources * Manual of Style * , a template to tag articles written from the real world point of view * Canon Point of view